Rebo Oldbuck
Character Theme Character Voice Occupation Rebo Oldbuck spends most of his days now in the peaks of Dun Morogh, working on a multitude of inventions for the betterment of Gnomish society, along with Operation Gnomeregan. Rebo makes a source of income selling some of his inventions to various Kingdoms. Personality Rebo has somewhat of a paradigm nature, varying form cool and caring, to brash and arrogant, to comedic and warm. The only stable peronsality that Rebo keeps around him is his hard work ethic. When working on an invention he will rarely ever, get distracted from it unless he hits a dead end. Physiognomy Rebo is somewhat average for a gnome, with a good head of black hair and a long pointed mustachio that he usually keeps groomed, to compliment he sharp cheek bones Constitution Like most Gnomes he can be considered short to the taller folks of Azeroth, though he would have somewhat of a slim figure. Though hidden form sight, both arms and legs over the years have been forced to be replaced by mechanical appendages, made near perfect by the reverse engineering of a Mechagnome. History B.D.P = Before Dark Portal; Based on Timeline from the Ultimate Visual Guide Year 97 BDP - Rebo Gearshaft is born in a cozy home in the depths of Gnomeregan Year 93 BDP - Rebo gains a brother in the form of Debo Gearshaft, and shortly after that Kebo Gearshaft. Year 90 BDP - Rebo seems to take interest into engineering by watching his father work in their family workshop, his father deciding to be proactive begins teaching him Engineering. Year 86 BDP - Rebo sucessfully builds his first gadget, he invents an Extendo-Sword. Year 81 BDP - Rebo invents his first original invention...The Robotic Coffee Cup, a Cup that is programed to work a coffee maker, fill it's self, and bring the Coffee to it's point of origin with out spilling a single drop (Has to start and end on the same surface, or connected surfaces) Year 79 BDP - Now 18 Rebo enrolls into Gearshaft University, paying his tuition with money made working in his fathers Workshop. Year 78 BDP - Rebo forms a grudge with his younger brother Debo, for the fact that Debo (Now 16) has decided to take up the Arcane arts. Year 72 BDP - Rebo earns his surname, Oldbuck, for the fact that he was able to escape a caved in utility shaft with nothing but an Old Buckshot and some metal rods Year 71 BDP - After 8 years in University Rebo graduates from the university now an expert Engineering he goes back to take over his fathers Workshop, who is now too old to work. Year 60 BDP - After 11 years of just working as in his workshop he decides to move to Ironforge and learn the ways of the Warrior, though he mostly does this for the fact that he was robbed and beat up by his younger brother Kebo, who was later exiled for his thefts. Year 30 BDP - After 30 years of training to be a warrior he moves back to Gnomeregan and decides to pick up where he left off, though he would go on to guild some training dummies to keep his skills in check. Year 28 BDP - After a few years of working he gets bored of the normal life and decides to begin learning the trade of being a Tinker, learning to use his knowledge of Engineering and his skills as a Warrior in tandem to become a formidable threat to his foes. Year 15 BDP - Rebo decides to leave Gnomeregan once more to take up a life of adventuring, though not yet a full Tinker, he decides he can learn on the move, he begins traveling the Eastern Kingdoms. Year 0 - Rebo staying in Stormwind at the time hears of the Orcs arrival to Azeroth, now a Warrior Tinker he lends his aid to the forces of the Alliance. Year 4 - After fighting alongside the humans he learns that the Orcs may have hold in Dun Morogh, he travels there subtly managing to avoid Orcs scouts and makes his way into Gnomeregan through a service entrance, he waits out the rest of the war with his own people. Year 6 - Deciding to lend his hand to the forces of Gnomes that left Gnomeregan to fight the Orcs in the Second War Year 8 - He does not join the Alliance forces in the invasion of Draenor, but instead returns to Gnomeregan to continue his training as a Tinker, to advance his skills. Year 20 - After 12 years of training has earned the title of an Epic Tinker, now very through in his skills he aids his people in the fight for Gnomeregan while the rest of the world combats the Legion. Year 22 - Rebo evacuates Gnomeregan with those of his people that survived it's irradiation and fled to Ironforge where he was able to reopen the shop he had bought there years ago. Year 25 - Rebo decides to begin adventuring once again, he takes part of some key points, including The Battle of Hillsbrad and The Second War of the Shifting Sands. Year 26 - Rebo travels to Outland and participates in the war against Illidan, during this time he learns of the Mo'args, laughing at how even the Legion sees the importance of Engineering. Year 27 - In an eventful year Rebo aids in the protection of Stormwind against the Scourge Invasion after traveling there to escape the Zombie Infestation in the cramped corridors of Ironforge, after this he journeys to Northrend and aids in the War Against the Lich King, even aiding in the Assault of Icecrown Citadel, though he remained on the first floor with the forces guarding the entrance. During this year Rebo protects Ironforge for as long as he can from the Nightmares forces though he is eventually passes out, aiding in the Emerald Dream against the Nightmare there, he thankfully wakes up. He then takes part in Operation: Gnomeregan, a project he still lends aid to when he can. Year 28 - In this one year Rebo has had an intellectual splurge, gaining the title of Grand Master Tinker, as well as inventing numerous inventions (See below), he as well lends his aid to the War Against Deathwing. Year 30 – After the fall of Deathwing Rebo travels to Pandaria during Operation Landfall, he never really takes time to explore Pandaria simply remaining at the Alliance base until the destruction of the Eternal Vale, at which point he returns to the Eastern Kingdoms and is later sent to help with the fight in the Barrens, during the Siege of Orgrimmar Rebo aids the Gnomish regiments attack under the city, though this is all the aid he offers he later attends the trial in the Vale though he ends up being one of the ones thrown out having started a fight with a Goblin after said Goblin insults Rebo’s goggles. Weapons / Inventions O.G.E.N Weight: 0.5 lb (2.9 kg) Length: 0.5 ft (0.8 m) The Oldbuckian Gnomish Electrical Neutralizer is one of the first things invented by Rebo, this small gun like trinket can be pointed at a fairly unarmored person, and when the trigger is pulled it fires two metal prongs attached to a battery by copper wire, the electrical charge is carried through and it causes the victim's nervous system to "short circuit" leading to spasms. Trademarked by: Oldbuck Engineering Inc.™''' O.G.A Weight: 324 lb Height: 6 ft This robotic marvel is the Oldbuckian Gnomish Automaton. This semi-aware autmaton is based off the suits of the prestegious Stem Knights, made to analyse combat situations, and make "decisions" based off the calculations Trademarked by: Oldbuck Engineering Inc.™''' Oldbuckian Power Hammer Weight: (Rebo) 150 lb (O.G.A) 250 lb Length:(Rebo) 2.5 ft (O.G.A) 4.5 ft The Power Hammer is designed to energize a field of energy which disrupts solid matter only upon impact, enabling it to conserve energy until it is actually needed, and allowing the weapon to deliver a particularly devastating blow. Upon impact, the Power Hammer's blue energy field explodes with a thunderous crack, more often than not smashing through armor, and leaving a smoking hole that crackles with blue sparks.The power unleashed on impact is such that a warrior not in Elementium armor will likely be knocked over. The weapon's main drawback in combat is its slowness in delivering a strike compared to most other close combat weapons Trademarked by: Oldbuck Engineering Inc.™''' Power Axe Weight: 230 lb (0.8 kg) Length: 4 ft (1.2 m) The Power Axe is a type of Power Weapon most commonly used by the O.G.A, whether than Rebo himself, when activated the blade becomes surrounded in an azure disruptive energy field, allowing the axe to shear through almost any metal, but due to the shear amount of energy used by the Axe, it can only remain activated for so many seconds Trademarked by: Oldbuck Engineering Inc.™''' Oldbuckian Ball O' Fire Weight: 3 lb (0.85 kg) Length: 2 ft (0.6 m) This glass orb would seem to be filled with a clear gelatin like substance with a smaller white orb in the center. In reality the clear gelatin is a potent form of Napalm, and the white orc is a small combustible sack of mercury fulminate, that when the orb is thrown ignites just enough to ignite the Napalm, coating the opponent in a deadly blanket of fire. Trademarked by: Oldbuck Engineering Inc.™''' Oldbuckian Anti-Siege Engine Rifle Weight: 150 lb Length: 10 ft This simplistic rifle was made by Rebo to fire special caliber rounds designed specifically for penetrating the hulls of Siege Engines, after he had learned the Horde had began using them as well. Oldby Trademarked by: Oldbuck Engineering Inc.™''' Works in Progress Note: The following are inventions either in planning or in the making, but have yet to be finished and tested by Rebo, ergo some may not even be functional or possible, therefore most of the following images are blueprints and descriptions on what the inventions SHOULD be able to do. Also as an experiment ((May change)) I am writing the descriptions in Character in order to have the appearance of notes written by Rebo. Oldbuckian Omni-Directional Scouting Equipment (O.O.D.S.E) ((Obviously these are taken from Attack on Titan, but due to my interest in them I intend to see if they can function in WoW, hence this being a concept in the WIP section instead of an invention)) I first thought of the possibility of this set-up after hearing the story from a High Elven Ranger of how he used to fight in the trees of the Eversong Forest, leaping form tree to tree like the wind, while I know a human, and definitely not a gnome, couldn't accomplish this feat without the physical attributes of an Elf I began to ponder on the military (and Personal) use of being able to glide through trees, it is with this thought I considered this rig, accompanied by a plethora of harnesses to distribute the pulling force of the rig, in its completed stage it could allow for an aided "flight" in a 3 dimensional space, making it not only useful in a forest, but anywhere with tall structures such as cities, This could also aid in the fight against the Dragons, by making special rigs outfitted with Arcanite ends instead of the standard it could pierce the scales and hook into the flying behemoth, allowing one to be pulled towards them...though this is a concept. The Rig would be comprised of four major parts: The Body of the Device - Steel wire is stored inside the body. There are two axles, which revolve independently. Operating Device - The functioning part of the operating device is a black box. Body of the Compressed Gas Cylinder - Gas is compressed into the cylinder and injected. Fan Section - Gas is blown directly into the fan to make it rotate. The pressure of the gas is regulated to manipulate the output. Trademarked by: Oldbuck Engineering Inc.™ Oldbuckian Gnomish Battle Wire (O.G.B.W) I had the idea for these gloves when me and a fellow engineer were exploring a set of ruins, he ended up saving my neck quite literally, having tugged me to the ground by my hair when I almost ran right into a thin razor-sharp wire at my neck level, most likely meant to actually take out the legs of a victim, set by a gang of thieves who most likely had taken up residence in the ruins. It was after this that I began testing what sharpened wires could do, seeing that very thin and sharp wire can easily cut through flesh and with enough force even bone I had the ingenious idea to pair them with nanobot technology. By creating very small nanobots nearly invisible to the naked eye I was able to control them by using signals sent from the brain and transmitted to electrodes hidden within my goggles. After having used steel wire to this point I have found it has a sever flaw, the inability to damage while the wire can still subdue and with careful accuracy target the opening in armor I have theorized by using a metal such as Arcanite I may be able to have wire capable of cutting through at least armor made from the various basic metals, though I must first obtain said Arcanite to test this hypothesis. It was this line of thinking that led to my next theory, once that if proven true could make these gloves leaps and bounds more efficient and deadly, by using the same basic principle as teleportation of breaking an object down to its most basic building blocks I recently invented my food generator, by breaking down air I could have it rearrange the basic building blocks into new forms and create entirely new objects, though I am currently limited as the “material” in air may not have all the needed elements to be rearranged to make the metal if I can get my hands on Arcanite or a metal of similar quality I may be able to either use air or another gas to attach a device to these gloves with the ability to create new wire in an instant, while also adding a mechanism to cut the wire and attach a new nanobot to the end. Even with this advancement there is still the drawback of the longer the wire the larger the area of inefficiency, while near it’s end the long wire is still maneuverable following the line the wire becomes slower just barley being tugged, this has led to tangles forming and causing the wires to clump up to a weight that debilitates the nanobot, I have yet to find a way around this fault. While working on a way to eliminate the tangle problem with the long wire I came to a realization, by tinkering the nanobots to give them a form of “Overdrive” I can push the nanobots to their limits causing them to move at ludicrous speeds akin to a bullet, using this quick speed I have been able to get the bots to weave themselves into a rigid sheet, by having them weave and then become taught they have the potential to make a barrier like shield, giving the gloves the ability to work as both offence and defense, I have decided to study more into this weaving technique. Category:Alliance Category:Character Category:Back story Category:Gnome